Destined Meeting
by PoweredButtercup10
Summary: A short fic of Momoko and Kaoru's past in my rewrite of the PPGZ series (Umareta! Seasonpuff Girls Z). The characters may be OCC here. Warning Slight Yuri. Don't like, Don't read. Enjoy XD


**Destined Meeting, Kaoru And Momoko**

**~ Year 2007, Tokyo, A Karate Dojo~**

Alone…Lonely, Those words fit me perfectly the ones who is antisocial, never talked to anyone in my age. The reason for it is simple, It's because they are the one who avoided me, Because of my weird long orange hair that I've grown for 7 years and my unnatural Bubblegum Pink eyes that caused people to keep their distance from me.

The sound of fist and fist, leg and leg hitting each other snapped me out to reality. The cruel and harsh reality, unlike my favorite anime and manga, who I adore and wish to be like, The reason I entered a Karate class. To overcome my harsh reality and to be strong minded like Naruto or Luffy.

But I know such reality can't be achieved, because one of the reason…is myself, Scared of not being able to make friends for life, to be alone until I die if I spoke to them. As days passed, My heart grows weaker and colder, unable to withstand the weight of it, until my heart became _frozen_.

Suddenly, I became the victim of bullying by my fellow classmate. Rocks thrown everywhere at me, being treated like a trash, I can't helped but cry from the pain, not just psychically, but mentally as well. As blood starting to flow out of my head and arms, my clothes all ripped, I hoped for the pain to stop, the tear to stop. I felt like I just want to die and leave this damned world. That was what I thought, until a voice that I never expected to come reached my ears…

" Hey, Stop it, She's already bleeding" A girl with jet black messy hair and a ponytailed said to one of the person who was hitting me with a rock. What I can't believe is that some stranger is actually saving me, who was disliked by even strangers

" Mind your own business, You're just a little girl, What can you d-ARGH!" Before the person can finished his sentence, She grabbed his arm and bent it backward that it made a loud cracking sounds, I was dumbfounded, Not in my life that I ever thought someone would actually go as far as breaking an arm to help me

" Listen here and listen well, _senpai_, It doesn't matter if you're the teacher or the president of whatever, A guy who hits a defenseless girl is just a freaking jerk, If you still can call yourself a man after this, I swear to God I'll break every single bones inside of your body!" Her words was half right, I am actually not defenseless, My whole body is a weapon, I am stronger than anyone else that I have to hold back a lot when I am fighting. But her words, They were the nicest thing any person has given to me, " You're lucky this time, you jackass!"

" My arm! My arm!" I didn't mind the person who's broken an arm scream of pain, All of my attention is focused on the girl's weird behavior, Why would she saved me, a girl she barely knows and only met today and a freak to add is what my mind is filled with.

" Weak, Hey, Are you okay?" Asked her worriedly, as she runs to me. I wanted to answer her badly, saying I'm okay and what she's done is unnecessary, But my voice, I haven't used my vocal cords for so long, I had forgotten how to speak or what my voice sounds like. I can't even open my mouth because I'm holding back the pain I'm feeling everywhere on my body

" You can't speak, Anyway, Let's get that head treated" She said as she pulled out a bandage from her bag, " Good thing I always bring bandages around, And plenty of'em"

I don't understand this fast occurrence, This is something that I've never received before from someone other than my family, A feeling of happiness inside of me for being saved, Is this what they called kindness

_I don't get it, I simply just don't  
>because I never felt this feeling before<em>

"…H-Hey…W-Why d-did you…save me?" With effort, I managed to speak again, my voice is hoarse at the start, but becoming clearer as time goes

" Oh, You can speak after all" She retorted happily, " Well, I can't leave someone getting hit with rocks alone, can I?"

" You should have…" It pains me to say that to a first and possibly the only person who has been nice to me, but I have no choice. Why you ask? It's because if she hadn't saved me, She would get along with all the people in the dojo, but since she did, People will start calling her freak too

" Hey, I saved your butt and that's how you repay me?!" She said angrily. I tried to stand up and keep my balance with my trembling legs as take a long breathe to answer her question

" Yes, I'm telling you this because I do not want you to suffer my pain, I'm a freak, Okay, I never speak to anyone, I have this weird hair color and eyes, I have not one friend I can talk to, It's better if I just die, The world will be better off without me, No one will realize I'm gone by the next d-"

A loud sound was made. It was the sound of the girl's hand slapping my face, I don't know why she did it, but it hurts a lot. Not in the place I was hit, but in my heart.

"…W-Why?"

" Are you really gonna give up that easily?" She yelled out angrily, " Just because you're a freak, doesn't mean you can't have friends, No one in this world is destined to be all alone!"

" Enough of this farce, What do you want to say, Speak it out already!" I yelled in the verge of tears, Wanting this to be over soon

" I'm like you once too, I never interact with other people other than my family, I was very boyish because of all the boys living around me, so people avoided me because I'm brutal with words and act…All I can say, Nothing much changed from then to now, I'm still all alone…You get what I'm saying?"

"…So what do you want to say again?" I asked again to make sure, with my bangs covering my eyes as I looked down, biting my lips, to hold in my tears. She reached her hand out to me and started to say what I can't believe

" I'll be your friend and you'll be mine, How does that sound?" From that point, I can't no longer hold back my tears, All of my pain and sadness gone, flowed out as tears of joy, because of only that one sentence. It felt like my long frozen heart has been melted. Her hand is so warm, like my heart is being melted by the sun itself.

We started being friends afterward. Thanks to her, I can be free, I can have fun like other kids, Most importantly, I learned how to smile for the first time. The months I spent with her was like a dream, even though we never know each other's name, Even if we only interact by her calling me 'kohai' and me calling her 'senpai', I wished it never ended…Until my birthday, September 6th came.

Senpai has promised to give me a ribbon for my really uncared and messy long hair, so I can tie it up in a pony tail with a ribbon like hers. I also bought her a present, A green bracelet with a golden star on it, which I hoped she like so much. While I waited for her, sitting on a bench in the park that we always sit together on, The nightmare came

…

I don't know how long I've been unconscious. All that I remembered is that I was attacked by one of the bullies back then, His brother and his cronies to be exact and when senpai came to rescue me, She was attacked with a knife, my body move on its own to shield her and then the world goes black

I open my eyes painfully, trying to get a picture with my blurry vision. All I see is senpai there all fine…But…She was covered with blood and her eyes look like what a psychopath could have when he is killing people and having fun doing it.

" Now then, Time for your punishment, I told you to never hurt her again, didn't I?~"

" S-Senpai…S-Stop…" I managed to say at my weaken state, but it came out as a whisper. My vision was getting blurrier and blurrier that I fell to ground, my body feels heavy

" Huh…Ko-kohai? KOHAI!"

I couldn't keep my eyes opened any longer and passed out. Afterwards I woke up in the hospital bed with my parents and their worried face. When I asked how did I got here, the nurse said that a girl with short messy black hair took me here and left after a few treatments on her wounds. I was asleep for 2 days and was told to stay there for another week to make sure my wounds are completely healed

"…I'm alone again…" I whispered quietly so the nurse won't heard me

" Ah, She also left something for you, Don't worry, I didn't open it" The nurse said as she gave me a wrapped up box with ribbons. It's from Senpai, It's my birthday present, ' Some birthday that was'

I opened the box and in it was a red ribbon, a really big one. She must have thought a small one wouldn't be enough for my hair. I laughed a bit at the thought of seeing her face to find a ribbon this big

" Hmm…" I realized after touching it a bit more, but it seems so wet, like it was showered with water. I squeezed it a bit and red liquid came out, I immediately know what it is, ' Blood…My present was covered with blood…huh?'

When I was healed, I quickly washed it and it returned to being a yellow ribbon. I didn't like the color so I colored it red with a coloring ink and started wearing it everyday. It was the first and last thing my senpai gave to me as a gift, so I treasured it dearly.

**~ Year 2013, Tokyo, Tokyo Middle School~**

Time passed on by, I entered Tokyo Middle School as a freshman, still wearing the same big red ribbon. I managed to get some friends by acting like a hyperactive otaku with a sweet tooth and boy crazy, when in fact I have phobia on boys my age, due to the accident. I never even thought I would meet senpai again, but every single day I still went to the same park and sit on the same bench that people who come often recognize me. Funny story, huh?

But one say, it happened as fast as lighting, I suddenly became Hyper Blossom, a Powerpuff Girls Z not long after I had entered my second semester due to being hit by Chemical Z. I met Rolling Bubbles A.K.A Miyako Goutokuji from the same school as me as my partner and when I was telling them I don't want to be a heroine, The monkey that was hit by black light, Mojo, that we captured ran away, I was forced to chase him, I complied since Bubbles forced me…I never would have expected what happened next either

" Wait, You stupid monkey!" I yelled as Mojo turned left at an intersection, Since Bubbles was so slow, I slowed down a bit to help her, ' Man, Normal people are so slow!'

" You're 500 years too early to smash me, YOU IDIOT MONKEY!" To my surprised before we even left the intersection, Mojo was kicked to the sky along with a loud angry yell that sounds familiar to me, ' Wait, Weren't we supposed to recaptured him?'

" Wow, That was amazing" Praised Bubbles to the black messy haired girl with forest green eyes who was holding a giant yellow hammer and wearing green and yellow uniform

" Disappeared instantly, I've been in a bad mood since I've been sneezing non-stop…" She said as she wipe her runny nose, " Hmm…Have I seen you before?"

" You know each other?" Asked Bubbles confusedly. I answered by nodding slightly and started to speak after a short silence

"…You cut your hair, You changed your way of speaking a little, but you can't hide your personality…Senpai"

" EH, S-She's the person you're looking for?!" Said Bubbles in shock, She must be thinking the same thing as me. To find someone I was looking for this entire time, in the same situation like me and in an awkward situation like this

" Senpai, you said..The only person who was called me 'senpai' is…Ko-kohai…See you later!" Senpai hurriedly turned back and started to run. My body started to move on its own again and my hand hold hers to stop her from leaving this time

" Wait, Please don't leave me again, I wore your present every single day, I still eat too much sweets and I'm still trying to eat that giant donut in 2 minutes, but…I missed you, I missed your scolding, I missed your tsukkomi!"

" WAS THAT LAST ONE EVEN NECESSARY?!"

" Most importantly…" I said as I started to cry and hug my most precious friend for the first time again in 7 years, " I missed your warmth, Please…Stay with me longer this time, At least until I'm responsible"

( Present Buttercup: Wonder how many years left that's gonna take?; Present Blossom: Never, I'm never gonna be responsible, So you'll stay with me forever!; Present Bubbles: My, Forever is an exaggeration though)

" Kohai…" " Blossom…"

" I know why you did it, it's because of what you did, what you made me see, right…It's okay, As long as you stay with me, I don't mind if you're a psycho or a killer…"

" _Don't leave me like that again, Don't leave me all alone ever again, I can't survive without your warmth any longer"_

**~ End~**


End file.
